1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a proportion type control valve structure of a gas burner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional gas burner may ignite the main fire by the female fire, and comprises a coil base, a hollow fixing rod fitted in the coil base, and an iron column mounted in the fixing rod. When the coil base is energized, it will produce a magnetic field, so that the iron column may be moved downward to press the push pin. However, the press force of the iron column is set to be a constant and cannot be controlled precisely. Thus, the iron column may have a larger displacement, so that when the gas of the main fire is driven by the water pressure, the burning action has to be processed at a greater water pressure. If the water pressure is not large enough to drive the main fire electromagnetic valve to operate, there will be no hot water to be used.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a proportion type control valve structure of a gas burner, wherein the magnetic column may be displaced upward and downward by the magnetic field of the coil base, thereby adjusting the current of the coil base, so that the amount of displacement can be controlled accurately, so as to control the gas flow rate precisely.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a proportion type control valve structure of a gas burner, wherein the current supplied to the coil base can be efficiently adjusted by the control panel, so that the amount of displacement of the magnetic column can be controlled accurately, so as to control the gas flow rate precisely.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a proportion type control valve structure of a gas burner, wherein the gas flow rate of the main fire can be controlled precisely, thereby obtaining a more stable heat output.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a proportion type control valve structure of a gas burner, comprising: a female base, a top base, and a coil base, the female base having an inner portion including three gas storage chambers, and an outer portion having a first side provided with a main fire gas vent and a female fire gas vent, and a second side provided with a gas inlet, the first gas storage chamber communicating with the gas inlet, the inner portion of the female base defining a channel so that the second gas storage chamber communicates with the female fire gas vent, a lower gas pressure valve set mounted on a bottom of the female base, a protective board used for sealing the lower gas pressure valve set on the bottom of the female base, an upper gas pressure valve set mounted on a top of the female base, and the top base used for sealing the top gas pressure valve set on the top of the female base, the top base 20 having a top provided with a main fire electromagnetic valve and a female fire electromagnetic valve, the main fire electromagnetic valve having a top provided with two abutting positioning plates, a push pin pivoted on a top of the positioning plates, a fixing base used for sealing the push pin and the positioning plates on the top of the top base, the coil base pivoted on a center of the fixing base and connected to a control panel, a fixing rod passing through the coil base, and having a front end screwed in the fixing base, the fixing rod being a hollow rod having an inner thread;
wherein,
a magnetic column is received in the fixing rod, a positioning piece is screwed on a top of the fixing rod, the control panel is used to control the action of the coil base;
the control panel energizes the coil base to generate a magnetic field, whereby the magnetic column is displaced upward by the magnetic force of the coil base, so that the main fire electromagnetic valve is acted to let the gas flow into a main fire gas vent, so that the main fire is ignited;
the control panel stops energizing the coil base when not in use, whereby the magnetic column is displaced downward to press the push pin, so that the gas cannot enter the main fire gas vent;
the displacement can be adjusted finely during the use process, thereby achieving a gas flow rate control with a high safety.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.